The light of my soul
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Drago demande a Hermione de l'aider pour ses ASPIC... qu,est qu'il a encore derrière la tête ? DragoHermione
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lumière éternel

Bonjour ! Bon… je vais vous résumer la situation, Je suis Girl-Angel111 et j'ai depuis peu inscrit un message sur toute mes fic : Que, je n'avait plus le temps d'écrire les fic et blaaa blaaaaa blaaaaaa mais la, l'envi est trop forte... je vous averti le prochain chapitre de couleur sang et de mon cœur dans les étoile sans vient ! Alors voilà :

Hermione étai dans le train en fixant les gouttes d'eau rouler sur le bord de la vitre. Elle était dans un compartiment avec Ron et Harry… il était les deux entrain de fixer le vide… Harry ne c'était toujours pas remit de la perte de son parrain, mais il allait beaucoup mieux. Hermione ne pensait pas à ca. Elle repensait à tout les ASPIC qu'elle devrait avoir si elle voulait devenir médecin… Elle avait tellement travailler dur c'est vacance qu'elle ne supportait plus d'étudier… Une fine larme coula sur sa joue… elle pensait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais cette année. Elle secoua vivement sa tête et se dit : Voyons Hermione, tu est la plus intelligente! Après plusieurs minute de silence, Hermione se leva et se mit a genou devant Harry. Lui aussi il pleurait. Elle pouvait deviner dans on fond intérieur se qu'il pensait. Il la regarda intensément voulant dire : aide moi… je n'en peux plus. Elle le regarda d'un regard tendre et affectueux et passa sa main sur sa joue et dit :

- Harry… je serai toujours là... ne t'en fait pas et recommença a pleurer… sans penser à la même chose il se prirent dans leurs bras... après un certain temps Hermione se tourna vers Ron sans arrêter de toucher Harry et dit :

- Vient… ne te sens pas à l'écart en s'assaillant sur le canapé au coté de Harry.

Ron qui lui aussi avait le regard livide s'assit à coter de ses meilleurs amis et Hermi passa ses bras autour des épaules de chacun et dit :

- Nous allons toujours rester soudé… personne ne peux nous séparer… nous somme uni pour l'éternité…

Après un moment ils se mirent à parler de Poudlard et de l'année prochaine. Quand le train arrêta et que tout les élève sortirent. Tous sen exemption se rendre à la barque et après avoir traversé le lac entrèrent dans la grande salle. En entrant il virent que tout le monde c'était assis... Hermione qui avait changé énormément se mit à regarder la pièce avec froideur en cherchant de nouveau venu. Elle vit Ginny qui était avec Seamus assit ensemble en se tenant la main sous la table… Hermione sourit et un petit rire se fit entendre. Elle regarda a la table de Pouffsoufle en repensant au deux année plus tôt, au manque de Cédric leurs avait laisser. Elle regarda après un léger sourire en signe de compassion pour les Pouffsoufle la table des Serdaigle. Elle remarqua Cho chang et vit que Harry lui aussi la regardait avec les yeux brillant elle passa sa main dans son dos et regard la table des Serpentard. Elle aussitôt Drago. Il sentit un regard alors il tourna la tête vers Hermione et la regarda intensément. Elle ne pu retenir un petit frisson e t détourna la tête. Et ils se mirent à marcher vers la table avec Neville et Parvati. Ron et Hermione s'assirent ensemble et Harry devant eux. Elle sentait un regard pesant regarder tout son corps. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago de ses yeux bleu la regarder avec ardeur. Elle détourna le regard et vit que Harry riait à en pleurer et Ron aussi. Elle était trop absorber pars le regard de Drago alors elle n'avait pas entendu la blague. Après une autre blague ils commencèrent à manger. Elle sentait la pression que Harry cachait sous le rire. Elle trouvait que l'année avait commencer du mauvais pied... elle se dit mentalement : Hermione ? Que se passe il ? Tu sais très bien que Harry va bien maintenant avec tout se que tu as fait pendants l'été pour l'aider…Arrête de faire cette air triste et pense à tout les nouveau sort que tu va apprendre ! Elle eu un frisson et soupira de courage. Après le souper, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle avait Histoire de la magie en premier cours le lendemain. Elle rentra donc dans la pièce et monta les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers son lit baldaquin et déballa ses vêtements… (Nda : Je suis désoler pour le commencement triste… je vais essayer de me rattraper.) Elle découvrit des photo de ses parent et de Harry, Ron et Elle entrain de sourire en chantant et en dansant. Elle eu un énorme sourire en voyant la photo de Ron entrain de se faire courir après pars Harry en lui lançant des bombabousse. Elle éclata de rire et remarqua Ginny qui avait pausé sa tête sur son épaule et riait elle aussi. Hermione se retourna et vit que tout le monde avait commencer a déballer se chose.

- Dit Hermi tu pourrait me passer ton livre… tu sais celui qui parle des mec ?

- Oh, tu voudrais celui pour pouvoir être plus subtil avec Seamus ?

Ginny la regarda avec honte et dit :

- Ne dit rien à personne!

Hermione se mit à rire et lui dit :

- T'inquiète !

Ginny lui sourit et elles allèrent en bas voir les garçons. Hermione remarqua que Neville qui était assit beaucoup plus loin parlait avec Luna. Elle sourit et continua à parler avec Ron. À la fin de la journée elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et se coucha. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla à 8h 30… elle alla prendre une douche et partit à la grande salle. Elle prit qu'elle que toast et du jus et partit pour son arbre préféré. Celui qui était toujours en fleur et proche du lac. Elle état habiller d'une jupe assez longue bleu pâle et flottait dans L'air. Avec une camisole bleu foncé marquer : Warning : Babe inside. Elle s'assit et entendit un :

- Dégage toi !

Elle sursauta et se leva dans un bond. Elle regarda celui sur qui elle c'était assit et remarqua ses cheveux blond, son air dur et absent à la foi et dit avec surprise :

- Je… je m'excuse…

Malefoy la regarda et dit sans aucune émotion :

- Pas grave… je sais que tu est al seul appard moi à venir ici…

- Comment tu sais ca ?

- Je te regarde souvent Granger...

Avant que Hermione pu dire quoi que se soit il se leva la regarda dans les yeux tourna les talon et partit vers le château. Surprise elle s'assit où le blond c'était assit deux minutes plus tôt et dit :

- Wow… IL me regarde ? Mais BEURK !

Elle eu un frisson de d'égout avant de commencer à manger son petit déjeuner.

Drago en marchant vers le château se remémora les paroles qu'il avait dit et s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna en regardant Hermione. Et dit :

- mais BEURK !

Et il continua à marcher. Il savait qu'il avait le même cours qu'elle… alors il se frappa la tête et se dit : Mon vieux tu est vraiment aller trop loin… faut dire qu'elle est vraiment très jolie… mais BEURK Sang-de-bourbe ! Faudrait pas que t'oublie ses sein…mais arrête tu devient paranoïaque ou quoi ! Il se frappa encore la tête et continua son chemin.

Hermione après avoir fini son déjeuner se dirigea avec ses livres vers le château. Elle avait les cheveux très lisses à présent. Elle avait beaucoup plus de forme et un sourire de rêve. Elle était légèrement maquillé et avait un parfum enivrant. Après d'être rendu à la cour elle s'assit avec Harry et Ron dans le fond et sentit Drago arriver. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et remarqua qu'il lui avait fait un petit sourire gêner. Elles aussi surprissent que lui… lui rendit. Drago conscient de se qu'il venait de faire émit un petit cri et tapa son livre sur son front en disant : Imbécile ! Imbécile Crétin! Crétin ! Hermione ria et le cours commença. Hermione écoutait attentivement… le cour était assez intéressant. Il parlait du premier à a voir utiliser la magie. Harry Dormait sur la table et Ron dessinait dans son cahier. Le reste de la classe état aussi attentive appard, une personne. Drago lui aussi dessinait dans son cahier... il dessinait une forme humaine…Ce n'était personne de la classe. Ce n'était personne à l'école… Elle était très belle…de long cheveux noir charbon lui touchait les cheville. Une robe assez courte lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et regardait le ciel. Drago murmura :

- Élonie…

Après avoir fini son dessin, il le parcouru du bout de son index et le rangea dans son agenda. Après le cours Hermione rangea vite ses livre pour aller à son prochain cours, mais elle fut arrêter pars quelqu'un.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Malefoy ? qu'est ce que tu me veux encore…

Drago chercha c'est mots… Il fixait Hermione en ne trouvant pas pourquoi il voulait la voir. Soudain il se souvenu.

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides pour… les ASPIC…

Hermione rit et le regarda sur que c'était une blague. Après un moment son sourire tomba brusquement et dit :

- Pour vrai ? tu veux vraiment que… je t'aide ?

- Oui…dit il gêner.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Il se grata la tête en signe de honte.

- Je… parce que tu est… assez intelligente pour une sang-mêlé…

Elle soupira et dit en hochant la tête :

- Toujours cette histoire de Sang-de-bourbe… tu pourrais trouver une autre excuse ?

- Tu est… bon je me lance tu est intelligente et pas… qu'est-ce que je dit là moi ? Je suis très intelligent ? et pourquoi je te demande de…

Hermione la regardait voulant dire : Qu'il est stupide lui et son orgueil.

- Bon... tu veux bien oui ou non ?

- Si tu fais une chose pour moi…

- Quoi encore ?

- Que tu m'apprennes à dessiner comme tu fais. Dit elle les main dans le dos en se ballottant en avant en arrière.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et dit furieux :

- Tu veux dire que tu as regardé mes dessins ?

- Non ! je tes vu pendant le cours… dessiner... tu est très bon...

Drago arrêta quelque instant… Pourquoi était il si fin avec elle ? Sais sur… que son père lui avait laisser une grande responsabilité mais, il pouvait effectuer ça…Sans... être si gentil.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… c'est cheveux son magnifique… Drago ! C'est une Sang de bourbe pardi ! On se calme ! Et en plus Hermione... je doit effectuer la tache que ma confier mon père sans quoi que se soit d'autre… j'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu la fille que je dessinait.. Si jamais elle le découvrirait... tout c'est effort pour rien. Alors tien bon…et arrête de regarder ses sein ! Il dit brusquement en reprenant c'est esprit :

- Merci… alors tu accepte ?

- Oui… mais PERSONNE ne doit savoir ca ? moi qui ne sais déjà pas pourquoi je fait ca avec toi…

Hermione se mit à penser… Qu'est qui te prend Hermi ? Tu fais… un pacte avec… Malefoy ? À mon dieu tes tomber sur la tête ? Non… arrête… je te dit arrête de mater c'est muscle… hyper muscler... et hyper sexy… Non ! Arrête ! Mais il sont si… sensuel ! Merde ta perdu la tête ma fille ! Elle se tapa la tête et dit un vague aurevoir à Drago qui avait remarquer sont intérêt pour ses pectoraux. Il sourit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle rencontra Ginny et… sous le choc lui raconta tout…

- QUOI ! TU REGARDE LES….

- CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT ! dit Hermione furieuse.

- Tu regarde les pectoraux de… Malefoy ? dit elle de plus en plus bas.

- Je sais pas se qui Me prend…

- Il sont beau au moins ? dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui… mais ce n'est pas sa le problème ! MOI Hermione Granger mate Drago Malefoy !

- Ouais c'est assez grave…Il est assez beau dans son genre hein?

- Beau? Un vrai canon !

Hermione réfléchie deux seconde a se qu'elle venait de dire et secoua la tête

- Non je veux dire… dit Hermione hésitante.

Ginny la regarda comme si une ampoule c'était allumé dans sa tête. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione fut plus vite qu'elle :

- NONNN ! non non non non non… ne dit pas de bêtise !

- Mais ! Hermione !

- Non!

- Tu…

- Non!

- L'AIME !

- NONNNN!

- Comme tu veux…

Ginny se leva et tira Hermione elle descendit dans la salle communes toujours en tirant Hermione par la main. Elle traversa le tableau et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

- Mais qu'est que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène le voir !

- Non jamais !

Elle tira sur sa main de sorte que Ginny la lâcha mais elle avait tirer tellement fort qu'elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre a quelqu'un qui arrivait juste derrière elle. Un cri de douleur retendit. Hermione se retourna brusquement pour voir qui elle avait frapper. Elle le vit avec Horreur.

- Drago ! Je m'excuse ! Je... je ne voulait pas…

Elle se rapprocha e lui qui était plier en deux de douleur. Elle s'accroupit proche de lui et lui mit son bras sur les épaules. Il se releva assez lentement et la regarda dans les yeux. Il fit un maigre sourire et détourna le regard. Il devenait rouge comme une tomate. Il se dégagea d'elle et se frotta le front. Ginny bien sur c'était éclipsé! Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui dit maladroitement :

- Drago je suis terriblement désoler…

- Ça va… ça va …

Elle eu un soupir de soulagement. Il ne la détestait pas. Elle regarda sa monte et il était presque 4heure. Alors elle lui dit :

- Je dois y aller… au revoir !

- Attend Granger !

Il se retourna et lui attrapa le bras. Il planta ses yeux platine dans ceux enivrants d'Hermione. Surprise elle ne fit rien... elle le regardait elle aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle… sans s'avoir pourquoi. Il desserras un peu son emprise sur son bras et pencha la tête vers celle d'Hermione. Hermione ne savait pas qu'est qui se passait. Elle le regardait s'emprocher très doucement de son visage sans s'avoir que faire. Elle fixait c'est yeux. Quand lui regardait c'est lèvre chocolatier. Elle émis un faible gémissement. Il s'arrêta brusquement lâcha son bras et recula. Il secoua la tête et dit :

- Attend... on doit... étudier dans 1heure... alors... on se rejoint ou ?

- Eu hm… aucune idée…

Elle s'approcha a son tour de lui. Elle pouvait presque sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle regardait ses lèvres… les fixait… Elle lui prit la main et dit :

- vient à la Bibliothèque. Tu as raison... on est les seul a y aller.

- Bien... alors... a dans une heure ?

- Entendu… au revoir…

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et partit vers son dortoir. Elle n'en revenait pas… Qu'est qu'elle avait fait ? A mon dieu elle c'était mit dans un sal pétrin...

Drago se frotta la tête. Qu'est qu'il lui arrivait bordel de merde ? Il se dirigea en suite vers son dortoir. Enfin arriver il se coucha dans son lit et regarda le plafond…

Arriver a son Dortoir Hermione remarqua Ginny assit sur son lit. Quand elle vit Hermione elle bondit sur ses pied et courra vers elle. :

- Alors ! Alors ! Alors !

-Je ne sais pas du tout se qui nous a prit… Il ses approcher de moi et il ma prit la main. Il était a un pied de moi… et puis il ma lâcher et il a reculer. Je me suis donc approché, et je lui es prit la main. Je me suis approcher et je …. Et je suis partit.

Ginny fut déçu. Elle s'attendait a plus. Hermione continua :

- ET ! J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une heure!

Ginny sauta de joie. Elle cria et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Il va falloir t'arranger ma vieille ! Tu va être encore plus sublime que tu les déjà !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Hermione prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle avait un chandail rouge foncé avec : Kiss me. Des jeans très serer et des soulier normal. Elle se maquilla légèrement et regarda sa montre. Il était 5heure moins 10. Elle dit au revoir à Ginny et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec plein de livre dans un sac. Arriver a la Bibliothèque elle s'assit sur un divan et scruta la pièce. Il n'y avait réellement personne. Elle voyait que Drago n'arrivait pas alors elle s'étendit sur le divan et s'endormit blottit contre un cousin.

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son cadran et se releva brusquement. Il était en retard ! Il courra vers la bibliothèque et regarda sa montre en même temps de façon qu'il se cogna Sur Ron qui regardait ses chocogrenouille.

- Pousse toi la belette. Je suis en retard !

- La ferme Malefoy ! Et ou tu va comme sa?

- Rendez-vous dit il froidement en courrant vers la bibliothèque

Arriver là-bas, il remarqua Hermione coucher sur le long divan. Emmitouflé sur un coussin. l fit un léger sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir proche d'elle. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et la regarda. Elle était magnifique… réellement magnifique. Elle se réveilla doucement et regarda Malefoy.

- Je me suis endormit ?

- Oui… mais je vient juste d'arriver… Je suis désoler d'être en retard.

- Non… ce n'est pas grave.

Hermione se releva et prit son sac.

- Quelle matière tu as tu le plus de misère ?

- Histoire de la magie… Je suis réellement nul !

- Pour vrai ? C'est tellement simple… Alors voila de quoi veux tu qu'on parle pour commencer?

- Et bien… tout ?

- Sa va être long…

Le cour commença… Hermione expliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à Malefoy l'histoire de la magie. Finalement... tout se passait bien. Il apprenait bien! Mais quelqu'un les opservait derrière une fenêtre… Ron. Il avait suivit Drago jusqu'à la Bibliothèque et était rester la à les regarder. Qu'est qu'il faisait? Hermione donnait des cours à Malefoy ? Quelle merde ! Il devait en parler à Harry.

- Tu a comprit ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! merci…

- Mais de rien… Elle lui sourit et le regarda… Il tremblait. Drago ? Qu'est qui se passe? pourquoi tu trembles? Attend vient a coter de moi…

Elle prit la main froide de Drago et le tira doucement pour qu'il vienne à coter d'elle. Il se leva et se mit maladroitement à coter... Elle prit une couverte à coter d'elle et la plaça sur ses jambes. Drago la regarda…

- Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi? Après tout se que je t'es fait…

- Je croit que… que tu mérite une autre chance. Dit elle en lui souriant.

Il mit sa main sur sa cuisse. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle Il passa un autre bras autour de ses épaule et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé…

Drago approcha son visage d'Hermione. Il pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur... Son souffle chaud et répétitif souffler sur son visage.

Hermione le regardait se rapprocher. Elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse et ne pouvant plus tenir prit la tête de Malefoy et l'embrasa tendrement. Elle le désirait tant… Ses lèvre glacer goûtait le sucre… C'était délicieux. Drago resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle embrassait tellement bien. Il la tira pour qu'elle s'assoit sur lui. Pour mieux l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle se recula un peu et admira Drago. C'est yeux bleu glacer la regardait sans grincher. Lui aussi il la regardait. Elle comprit enfin… Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Drago. Et entendu un bruit énorme se faire entendre. Hermione et Drago tournèrent leurs tête en direction de la porte et virent avec horreur se qui se passait. Harry et Ron les regardes furieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait la ! hurla Harry.

- Mes tes devenu cinglé ! Cria Ron.

- Je vais vous expliquer !

- Laisser la tranquille pauvre minable elle a le droit de faire se qu'elle veux !

Ron s'approcha dangereusement de Drago qui c'était levé ainsi que Hermione. Ron vint pour le frapper mes Drago attrapa le poing de Ron dans son élan et dit :

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me toucher.

- Harry S'approcha lui aussi baguette en main et la pointa sur Drago. Hermione s'interposa et se mit devant Drago :

- Non Harry ! Arrête ! Il a changer je peux te l'assurer

- Comment tu peux dire sa tu vient de l'embrasser pour rien comme une cinglé !

Hermione eu les yeux pleins d'eau… elle dit triste :

- Il ma demander pardon... je le croit… et ne t'avise plus de me traiter de cinglé ou tu va le regretter.

Harry surprit baissa sa baguette et regarda Hermione qui lui lançais des éclair. Elle se retourna et prit la main de Drago et se dirigea vers la porte. Les larmes de rage coulaient sur sa peau chaude. En sortant Drago l'arrêta et lui dit :

- Tu n'est pas obliger de me défendre tu sais ?

- Mais… je ne voulais pas qu'il te dise des trucs du genre... Je m'excuse.

Elle baissa la tête. Drago la releva avec sa main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Ne pleur pas pour eux... il ne le mérite pas…

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

- Je le suis pour les mêmes raisons que toi… Tu mérites une autre chance non ? Aller vient avec moi…

Il mit un bras sur ses épaules, et la dirigea vers son dortoir.

Fini ! Alors ? Vous trouver sa comment ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Je voulait juste dire un gros merci a tous ceux qui mon écrit une review C'est vraiment apprécier merci !

Chapitre 2 :

Drago serra son bras protecteur autour des épaules fragiles d'Hermione. Il laissa passer sa main dans son dos et la conduisit sans un bruit à son dortoir. Quand il vit rentrées dans la salle commune Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent d'un bond. Drago les foudroya du regard se qui les fit se rasseoir. Il la dirigea vers une porte simple écrit : Drago en haut. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur. Elle renifla et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa peau frêle. La pièce était très grande. Il y avait une immense fenêtre aux rideaux verts et noirs. Un grand lit baldaquin, une bibliothèque et un petit bureau. On voyait une autre porte. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Un très grand divan noir était tout au fond proche d'une petite table. Drago referma la porte et dit silencieusement :

- Bienvenue dans ma chambre… tu peux te coucher sur mon divan si tu veux. Tu pourrait te reposer un peux ?

Hermione se retourna et lui sourit elle s'approcha tranquillement et le serra dans ses bras. Drago qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire la prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Elle reposa sa tête sur ses muscles et pleura quelque instant. Elle se détacha de lui et alla s'installer sur le divan. Elle prit une couverture et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Il la regarda un peu et il alla prendre une douche. Quand il sortit il avait juste un serviette autour de la taille. Hermione était maintenant assise sur son lit, accoter sur le mur et lisait un livre. Il s'approcha un peu plus et regarda quel livre elle avait choisit. S'initier a la magie noir. En 5 étape simple… Il sourit et vit qu'elle était complètement captiver :

- On en apprend des bonnes… Hermione Granger qui veut faire de la magie noir. Ça te va très bien ! Je te vois avec une robe noire courte... avec un grand décolleter… Hm mm… assez excitant !

Elle dit sans quitter son livre :

- Arrête de fantasmer mon cher… je doit avouer que a magie noir est très intéressante… Je veux dire… je ne veux pas en faire !

Elle regarda Malefoy et failli tomber sans connaissance. Elle le regarda de haut en bas… Il avait qu'une simple serviette blanche … dégoulinant d'eau. C'est muscle était encore plus démarquer quand il était mouiller. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Ça... Ça par exemple c'est excitant

Il lui sourit et se tourna complètement vers elle. Il s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit à coter d'elle. Il dit :

- Explique moi comment les moldu vivent.

- Pourquoi tu s'avoir sa?

- Ça m'intrigue beaucoup… mon père est peut-être border vers les sang pur… sa ne m'empêche pas de vouloir en apprendre plus sur toi.

Il lui sourit et se leva pour aller prendre un chandail. Il le mit et lui dit en prenant des sous-vêtements avec des pantalons :

- Je reviens deux petites minutes…

Elle lui sourit à son tour et accepta d'un signe de tête. Elle se mit a pensée : Mon dieu qu'il est sexy… Il avait beaucoup changé. Pas seulement du physique. Il s'intéressait à elle. Il n'était plus se petit enfant gâter à son père. Il avait changé… Et elle l'aimait comme sa…

Il rentra dans la chambre de bain et enleva sa serviette. Il mit son boxer et Il entendit une voit dire :

- Mon fils tu es aussi stupide que la dernière fois que je t'es vu!

Drago releva la tête brusquement et vit le visage de son père dans le miroir. Il était en prison donc il ne pouvait plus le voir.

- Que faites vous la ?

- Je voulait te donner les dernière instruction pour notre plan… il tien toujours non ?

- Bien sur… dit il un peu froid en baissant la tête.

- Élonie a besoin de sa! Tu dois le faire très vite !

- Je sais père mais...

- Mais quoi ? dit il en haussant le ton

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire

- Quoi? Tu oses me désobéir?

- Non... bien sur que non… mais comment je peux faire sa sans la blesser ?

- Il faut que tu la blesses crétin !

- Bon... d'accord …

- Très bien dit il avait un soupir de soulagement. Rejoint nous où tu sais dans 4 jour environ. À minuit.

- Bien père.

Et le visage disparue. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna un instant ou mit ses pantalons et sortit de la chambre. Il vit qu'elle avait délaisser el livre pour se mettre sous les drap du lit somptueux. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur le lit.

- Où on en était ?

- Tu voulais s'avoir comment on vivait …

- Ah oui ! tu peux m'expliquer?

- Mais oui ! Alors…

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à parler de chose et d'autre. Drago était très intéresser par la vie moldu. Il avait beaucoup d'ambition aussi. Il ne voulait pas suivre le chemin de son père. Il voulait être bien plus qu'un mage mort. Il ne voulait pas être gouverner pars un magicien et le suivre comme un chien de poche. Quand tout sa fut fini, Hermione bailla et rentra un peu plus dans les couverture. Drago se leva et dit :

- Je vais aller me coucher sur le divan…

- Bien sur que non ! vient… ton lit est tellement grand on pourrait coucher 10 dedans ! elle ria et se poussa pour faire de la place a Drago.

Drago lui sourit et se coucha. Elle repensa à la façon dont Harry avait Agis avec elle. Elle versa une larme. Elle se tourna vers Drago et continua à pleurer en silence. Elle se sentait très mal face à sa… Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Harry... Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre Drago…

Drago se calla dans le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. IL devait le faire d'ici 4 jours… comment il allait faire ? Ce n'est pas une mince tache. Il allait devoir gagner la confiance d'Hermione et ensuite le faire. Je crois qu'il avait gagné déjà une bonne confiance. Sinon elle ne serait pas là couchée dans son lit… IL la regarda et remarqua les nombreuses larmes qu'elle versait. Il m'y une main sur son épaule et la rapprocha de lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier et mit son bras par-dessus son torse, Et il mit son bras autour de sa tête et son dos. Il lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis là…

Elle se calla encore plus sur son torse sécurisant et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, il était 11h et on était un Dimanche. Elle se leva a pas de loup voyant Drago qui dormait encore. Elle s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, sortit et alla dans la chambre mouiller a son tour avec une serviette en haut du buse et vi t Drago qui c'était lever entrain de s'habiller. Elle dit :

- Comment je vais faire sans vêtement?

Il se tourna et la regarda. Il n'avait qu'un jeans et ses souliers noirs propre. Il sourit :

- Et bien... les vêtements sont peut-être de trop!

- Drago ! Je ne peux pas mettre mes vieux vêtements !

- Alors tien… sa feras pour l'instant :

Il lui jeta un chandail noir avec un serpent dessus et une paire de Jeans trop petite. Elle les regarda et dit :

- Un serpent ? Mais tu veux rire ? Je ne vais pas mettre sa les Gryffondor vont me lapider!

- Alors celui-ci est mieux ?

Il lui tendit un chandail noir écrit : Poubelle bleu.

- J'adore se groupe moi aussi ! alors sa feras jusqu'à se que je me rendre à mon dortoir.

Elle se retourna et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit elle fit un sort pour que tout soit a sa taille et alla voir Drago. Il était assit sur le divan et attendait Hermione.

- Je vais devoir partir…

- Oui je t'attendait pour sa…

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. La salle commune était vide, alors il se pressèrent a sortir de là et se retrouvèrent dans les couloir éclairer de Poudlard. Elle se tourna vers Drago et dit :

- Merci beaucoup pour tout se que tu as fait… c'est très gentil.

Elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas lent dans le couloir. Il était seul, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Elle couru vers Drago qui la regarder partir en silence et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et resta dans ses bras quelque instant. Quand elle vit se qu'elle venait de faire et se détacha, recula de quelque pas et dit honteuse :

- Je… je suis désoler...

Il sourit et dit en se rapprochant :

- Ne t'excuse pas le moins du monde.

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il ressentit alors des ondes chaude lui remplir la tête et le corps. Son estomac se serra et sons sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il la serra un peu plus fort ne voulant pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Il n'avait jamais vécu sa. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres chaudes et humides de sa vie.

Hermione sentit quel allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle mit ses bras fragile autour du cou de Drago et se sentit s'envoler. Son corps se réchauffa et sentit un sentiment inexplicable prendre place dans son cœur. Il grandissait a vu d'œil que Drago l'embrassait. Ses lèvres sucrées l'emportaient dans un autre monde. On aurait dit qu'il était seul au monde, que rien de les séparait.

Mais d'un coup leurs mondes s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Harry passait dans le couloir et il les vit s'embrasser. Il cria le nom de la jeune fille, et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Hermione se retourna vers Drago et le supplia des yeux. IL lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Harry la prit par l'épaule et la fit tournoyer pour la mettre en face de lui. Drago se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en mailler.

- Qu'est qui te prend ? T'es devenu folle ?

- Arrête…

- Comment ça arrête ? C'est toi qui dois arrêter. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il t'utilisait ?

- Arrête… ferme la dit elle en baissant la tête

- Hermione ! Tu a tellement changer je n'en revient pas ! Tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez par Malefoy, il t'utilise ! Il est tellement stupide….

Drago s'avança brusquement de Harry et lui tira une droite.

- T'arrête oui ? Ne t'avise pas de m'insulter et encore moins Hermione! Il planta ses yeux acier dans les yeux rageur de Harry.

- Si tu me frappes encore une fois tu vas le regretter!

- Ah oui? Et bien je vais el faire tout de suite dans se cas !

- Il leva son bras puissant, mais Hermione l'attrapa par le coude et l'arrêta avant de commencer une bataille.

- Tu vois ? Il est tellement bête qu'il n'est même pas foutu de me frapper... mon vieux t'est devenu encore plus bas que tu l'étais déjà !

- LA FERME JE T'ES DIT! DÉGAGE ! BART TOI AVANT QUE SA SOIT MOI QUI TE METTE LA GEULE EN SANG POTTER ! hurla Hermione de rage

Harry surprit recula de quelque pas… Hermione ne l'avait jamais appelé pars son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais crier comme sa après lui. Elle avait réellement changé. IL l'avait changé. Qu'est qu'il Était devenu de la gentille fragile et douce Hermione ? Elle était aussi dure et froide qu'une serpentard… Elle le regardait comme un serpent sournois qui allait l'étrangler. On dirait qu'il était une proie pour elle. Le même regard que Drago. En si peux de temps elle avait changer ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y resta pour une bonne partie de la journée à réfléchir. Drago avait passer l'avant-midi a parler avec Hermione jusqu'à temps que Goyle veuille le voir alors elle du partir. Elle alla donc se promener dans le parc avec Ginny. Proche du stade de Quidditch Ginny demanda :

- Hermione… je voit que tu évite le sujet de Harry depuis que nous sommes partit. Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

- Une petite chicane rien de plus mentit Hermione.

- Raconte moi.

- Disons que Harry ne le prend pas que j'ai embrassé Drago, et que je prenne du temps pour être avec lui.

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lui prit le bras et dit :

- Tu…as… EMBRASSER MALEFOY ?

- CHUUUUUT! Pas si fort!

Ginny sauta dans les bras à Hermione et dit captiver :

- Je veux tout, tout, tout savoir !

- Bon… alors j'était avec lui. Et il avait froid. Donc il est venu a coter de moi et je les abrier. Il ses approcher et on ses embrasser… Harry est rentrée à cet instant précis et nous a vu. Il était très fâché. On c'est engeulé… et le lendemain sa ses reproduit. J'étais dans le couloir proche de la salle de lecture ? Bon c'est là que j'était et … je n'est pas pu lui résister j'ai sauter dans ses bras et je les embrasser. Harry est arrivé encore au même moment. J'ai la poise après moi.

- Ginny était très contente pour son amie… elle avait embrasser Malefoy ! Mais cette histoire avec Harry…c'était vraiment malheureux.

- Hermione… c'est merveilleux pour toi et Drago mais… pourquoi Harry était il fâché ?

- Il m'a dit que j'avais changé. Qu'il m'utilisait… je ne vois pas le rapport JE NEST PAS DU TOUT CHANGER!

Hermione regarda d'un regard froid s'en joie Ginny. Ginny recula un peu et regarda Hermione apeuré.

- Hermione…

- QUOI?

Ginny baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Hermione reprit ses esprit et regarda Ginny s'avança vers elle et murmura en posant sa main sur son épaule :

- Je suis désoler Ginny… je ne voulait pas ….

- Pas de problème… Je doit rentrée a plus tard.

Ginny se dirigea avec hâte vers le château laissant Hermione là s'en rien dire. Qu'est qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle avait vraiment changé. Elle devait arrêter ça et reprendre la cour normale des choses. Elle ne devait plus faire peur au gens… Plus se prendre pour une serpentard.

FINIIIIIII alors comme deuxième chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione retourna au château... les yeux vides d'expression. Elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas changer voyons? Non… elle n'avait pas changé. C'était c'est abrutit d'amis qu'il le pensait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout sa… peut-être pour Drago ? Pourquoi au juste il l'avait embrassé ? Qu'est qui se passait ? Mon dieu elle devait se ressaisir! Elle avait… embrasser Malefoy… c'est incroyable ! Elle devait tirer au net ceci… et vite fait !

Drago était encore avec Goyle… dans la salle commune. Il lui parlait de Quidditch… qui l'importait peu. Alors il dit à Goyle :

- Mon vieux je te laisse avec ton Quidditch… j'ai des chose à faire.

- Ouais… eeeh… a la prochaine Drago. Dit Goyle un peu perdu.

Drago lui fit un faible sourire et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il n'y vit pas Hermione…. Il s'inquiéta. Elle était toujours ici d'habitude. Et il ne lui restait que 2 jours ! Merde… Il devait peut-être aller voir a la bibliothèque… non il avait beaucoup de chose à préparer! Alors demain il finirait se qu'il avait commencer… Il couru vers la salle commune des Serpentard et y passa la journée entrèrent a préparer se qu'il avait besoin.

Hermione rentrée au Châteaux alla voir à la chambre de Drago mais partit aussitôt à la bibliothèque pour regarder quelques livres… Puis après un long moment elle retourna à sa Salle commune. Elle devait parler à Drago le lendemain… Elle devait tiré sa au clair.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva très tôt pour ne pas que Ginny la voie. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de Malefoy. Elle ouvrit la porte très silencieusement et vit Drago coucher dans son lit. Elle s'approcha délicatement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle l'admira quelque seconde. Il avait l'air paisible… Il n'avait le regard furtif qui regardait autour de lui comme si il prévoyait qu'on le poignarde dans le dos. Il avait la peau blanche... et les cheveux ébouriffer. C'était bizzard de le boire les cheveux ébouriffer… d'Habitude toujours plaquer contre sa tête. Il devait mettre une tonne de gel dans ses cheveux. Hermione baissa les yeux de la tête de Drago et retrouva sur le cou et le torse du jeune homme. Il était vraiment musclé… il avait les épaule large et avait l'air d'avoir un coin rien que pour elle. Elle fit un mince sourire et passa un regarda maladroit sur son entrejambe. Gêné elle détourna le regard et admira ses mains. Il semblait puissante et en attendant un ordre de frapper qui conque Drago n'aimait pas. Elle sourit encore quand elle se souvint d'un jour ou Drago avait frappé Harry puisqu'il lui avait dit que les Serpentard était tous des crottes d'hippogriffe. Elle avait rit a l'éclat quand Drago avait serrer le poing et l'étamper sur la joue droite de Harry. Elle avait rit avec Les serpentard. Elle se souvint du moment qu'elle avait rentré en contact avec ses lèves froide et Humide. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèves et regarda celle de Drago. Elle soupira et pensa :

_Ma pauvre Hermione… tu ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez fait sa. Il ne ressent peut-être rien pour toi…. Son regard devint froid comme de la glace et fixa Drago. Tu ne sais même pas si toi tu l'aime… ma vieille tu es la pire des crétine. Elle tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque se qui fit réveiller Drago._

IL s'étira un peu et regarda autour de lui. Puis s'arrêt sur Hermione. Il fit un regard soupçonneux et dit :

-Combien de temps tu me regarde comme sa?

Hermione se leva brusquement et dit :

-Je voulais te réveiller… mais tu étais endormit comme une brique ! mentit Hermione

- Moi je dit que tu est venu ici juste pour fantasmer sur mon torse… c'est pas vrai?

Hermione le regarda quelque seconde avec une mou et dit :

-Taie toi Drago tu délire… di elle en détournant le regard

-Bien sur ! dit il… Il se leva et mit tout de suite son jeans.

Il regarda Hermione qui semblait songeuse… Il s'approcha d'elle et s'installa derrière elle qui regardait le cadre du Serpent sur son mur. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches fébriles de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna mais ne brocha pas. Il fixait toujours le serpent. Drago donna un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille et se dit : ses aujourd'hui. Il l'embrassa encore et vit Hermione se rapprocher de lui. Il sourit et la tourna lentement. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et pénétra dans les yeux marron de la Jeune fille. Il la rapprocha de lui et dégagea son beau visage d'une mèche de cheveux. Il promena ses mains dans son dos et vint pour l'embrasser mes la jeune fille détourna le regard et posa sa tête sur le torse protecteur du jeune homme. Déçu Drago resserra son étreinte et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. La petite fille ressentit l'ora de l'homme se resserrer sur elle comme une corde. Elle sentait toute la chaleur qu'il dégagea et s'en abreuvait. Elle sentit des frissons quand il lui sourit et sentit son cœur battre à mille à leur quand il passa sa main geler sur sa joue. Elle ne sentait que le temps c'était arrêter. Elle s'avait maintenant. Elle lui appartenait. Elle l'aimait… Elle l'aimait point. Il n'y avait pas de raison, de détour. Elle l'aimait. Se coté protecteur la dévoilait au grand jour s'en gris. C'était noir ou blanc. Elle voulait à jamais être en contact avec ses lèvres. A jamais dans ses bras. Elle se perdit dans son regard et se mit à pleurer doucement en se blottissant contre Drago. Il ressentit son chandail se mouiller peux à peux et dit :

-Qu'est qui se passe Hermione ?

Elle lui dit craintive :

-J'ai une dispute avec Ginny... et Harry… et Ron. En faite tout les Gryffondor me rejette.

-Pourquoi sa ? dit il en mentant. Il s'avait très bien et criait de joie dans sa tête. Il avait enfin réussit.

-Ils disent que j'ai changé… En fait depuis que je suis avec toi…

Drago fit une mou de désappointement et lui dit :

-tu croit avoir changer toi ?

-Non… oui peut-être un peux. Je me tient toujours avec toi… je ressemble réellement à une Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? dit il en criant de plus en plus dans sa tête.

- Tu ne te souviens pas quand j'ai envoyé promener Harry ? Je lui est dit : Potter ! comme si il était quelque de complètement ignoble… Et quand tu la frapper parce que Il avait dit que vous étier de les crottes d'hippogriffe ! Ah trop marrant…

- Les deux se mirent a rire à l'éclat en se remémorant se moment.

- Oh oui c'était trop drôle quand il a tomber sur le sol et il se plaignait comme un enfant de 2 ans... Trop l'éclate ! dit Drago

- Oui mais quand même... je l'est envoyer balader… comme si il était ignoble ou je sais pas quoi

- Oh mais il est ignoble ! dit Drago un peux en plaisantant.

Hermione ria et dit :

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez crétin dans son genre…

- Ouais assez ! dit il en riant lui aussi. Tu es faite pour être une Serpentard…

Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Peut-être que oui…

Il lui sourit aussi et alla chercher son écharpe vert et argent. Il lui mit autour du cou et dit :

- Le vert te va à merveille…

Elle regarda l'écharpe et la resserra autour de son cou. Et se dit qu'elle était peut-être faite en effet… Elle enleva l'écharpe et vint pour lui donner mais il dit en la remettant à sa place :

- Non... je te la donne.

- Merci dit elle en lui souriant. Est-ce que tout les Serpentard son vantard et snob ? Parce que je ne veux pas être comme sa ! dit elle en riant.

- Oh mes madame à ses restriction ! si tu veux être une Serpentard j'ai une idée pour toi…

Il alla chercher un chandail de serpent et lui tendit.

- Non ! je ne mettrai pas sa ! je suis encore dans Gryffondor je te signal!

- Mais tu es parfaite en Serpentard !

- Tu est malade mon vieux

Il se rapprocha d'elle et dit :

- Écoute...

Harry était assit à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle avec Ron et il jouait au échec. Il avait passé la journée ici. Il était complètement démoraliser par se que Hermione avait fait. Elle était sa meilleure amie ! Il ne voulait pas la perde…et n'avait dit qu'une seul phrase durant toute la journée :

- Elle ma envoyer promener…

Ron qui ne savait pas quoi faire était rester avec lui et essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il était vraiment nul dans se genre de situation et ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il essayait tout de même.

- Mon vieux tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

Harry fit signe non de la tête.

- Alors boire ?

Harry fit signe non de la tête.

- Tu veux quelque chose alors?

- Ron, mon vieux pot arrête de vouloir me remonter le moral tu sais que tu est nul.

Ron laissa la tête et rajouta :

- Elle ne peux pas tomber plus bas qu'el ne les déjà la tu le sais très bien.

- Elle ma littéralement insulter ! Hermione ! Elle avait toujours été douce avec moi... jamais elle n'avait lever le ton elle ma trahi avec cette belette blonde ! Je vais lui faire payer à elle…

- Harry ! Fait attention à se que tu dit tu parle toujours d'Hermione !

- Non justement elle n'est plus comme avant !

On entendit quelqu'un marcher en leurs directions. Il relevèrent la tête les deux et virent Hermione arriver proche d'eux la tête baisser. Elle arrêta proche de Ron et dit :

- Harry... Je ne voulait pas je suis désoler. Dit elle très faiblement

- Oh... tu veux me faire des excuses ? Il est trop tard je croit! Dit il assez fort

- Harry sil te plait !

- Tu as raté ton coup ! T'es plus une Gryffondor va retrouver ton petit Drago avant que je gifles! Dit il tellement fort que toute la salle c'était arrêter de parler.

Elle fixa ses yeux noisette dans les sien et dit :

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte. Ron regardait Harry abasourdit qui fixait Hermione s'en aller. Quelque personne commencèrent à parler avant que la salle se remit à faire autant de bruit qu'avant.

Dans la chambre de Drago, tout était silencieux. Drago était assit sur son lit et attendait que Hermione reviennent. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et rentra avec les yeux rouge et gonflé avec des larmes qu'il coulait sur les joues. Drago eu un coup de couteau dans le ventre tellement il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Il se le va et alla la serrer contre lui. Au contact de sa peau il frissonna. Il dit :

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas te pardonner.

- Alors va y… fait tout se que tu veux.

Ron et Harry était encore assit la table. Ron regardait Harry comme si il était un monstre.

- Tu as dit à Hermione que tu allais la gifler ? Mais tu es devenu cinglé !

- Elle l'avait mérité !

- Comment ça elle l'avait mériter ? Elle ta insulter et elle ses excuser ! Tu a vraiment exagéré mon vieux! Reprend toi !

- Non je ne vais pas me reprendre ! Elle nous a trahi Ron ! Elle est avec Drago ! Un Serpentard !

- Mais on s'en fiche ! Si elle peux être heureuse c'est son choix Harry on peux rien y faire! J'avoue que sa me dégoûte qu'el est choisit Drago…

- Pourquoi tu le caches ? Tu l'aime Hermione sa se voit !

- Mais arrête ! Tu est complètement cinglé!

- Dès la première foi que tu la vu… Ton ventre ses tordu et des million de papillon on remplie ton estomac... Ta tête bouillait et tu croyais que ton cœur allait sortir de ta poitrine.

Ron regarda Harry. L'ampoule dans sa tête s'alluma. Il l'aimait aussi ? C'est pour sa qu'il était aussi jaloux…

- Tu l'aimes toi aussi ?

Harry baissa la tête et murmura :

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dis ?

- Et toi non plus tu me la pas dit je te signal !

- Oui mes moi sa se voyait !

Harry ne savant plus quoi dire regarda Ron et fit mines de se rentrée une épée dans le ventre comme si Ron l'avait tuer. Ron poufa de rire avant de dire :

- Ah Ah ! Gagnée !

- Je vais faire mes excuse a Hermione… je n'est vraiment pas été correct avec elle…

Et à cet instant même Hermione rentra comme un ouragan dans la grande salle. Drago se tenait juste derrière elle et regardait Potter fière de lui. Tout le monde s'était tue comme 20 minutes plus tôt. La table des Serpentard regardait Hermione et plusieurs même applaudir. Les Gryffondor eux était à l'horreur suprême. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il virent Hermione approcher des Gryffondor…

FINIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione se tenait là juste à coter de Harry. Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main autour de sa taille. Elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux lisses droit. Le teint pâle et… elle était habiller en vert et noir. Elle avait l'habit des Serpentard ! Elle n'avait pas juste le physique. Mais le psychologique. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Drago. Froid et dur. Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui dit en s'accotant sur la table proche de Ron :

- Tu as gagné… Je ne suis plus une Gryffondor. Et maintenant tu entend une vrai de vrai Serpentard : Va te faire foutre !

Elle se releva en tournant les talons et se mit en face de Drago. Elle dit :

- Se que sa peux faire du bien !

Elle ria et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la suivre. Il salua au passage La table de Serpentard qui cria et applaudissait. Zabini le meilleur ami de Malefoy se leva et cria :

- Potter est notre roi ! Potter est notre roi !

Et tout d'un cou tout la table des Serpentard se mit à crier comme Zabini. Harry se sentit rétrécir sur sa chaise tellement il avait honte. Il avait tout foiré. Elle le détestait maintenant… C'était le pire 2 minutes de toute sa vie !

Hermione marchait comme un tigre cherchant sa proie dans le couloir. Elle vit un première année aux cheveux roux et au lunette la regarder comme si c'était satan. Elle cria à deux centimètre de son visage quand il passa a coter d'elle :

- BOU !

Le jeune roux s'étampa sur le mur terrifier et blanc comme la neige. Hermione le regarda satisfaite et s'en alla attaquer quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago qui la suivit de prêt pensa :

_OUI! Réussit ! Mon vieux tes géniiiall ! Alors se soir... dans environ… 5heures ! Et sa seras fait… Père me laisseras enfin tranquille avec ses putains de projet pour Élonie ! Quelle garce... Je la haie autant que je haie potter. Enfin Granger est terriblement sexy en méchante… Terriblement belle aussi. Intelligente… et douce… AAAAh mes la ferme Drago… t'est complètement timbré._

Hermione marchait dans le couloir suivit de Drago et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle rentra et eu une idée génial. Elle se retourna et vit Drago rentrer dans la pièce et lui faire face.

- J'ai une idée ! Si tu veux on pourrait faire un tour horrible à Potter ! Tu te souvient de se que Ton meilleur a mi à crier tout à l'heure ? On dirait qu'il était vraiment gêner !

- Oui ? Et quel est ton plan ?

- Alors…

À la grande salle tout le monde continuait de humilier Harry. Alors il décida d'aller se cacher dans la bibliothèque avec Ron. Il s'assit sur un divan et gémit.

- Ron... ses la fin ! Je suis foutu! Hermione et moi ses plus que mort…e t la tout les Gryffondor me haie. En plus des Serpentard ! Pourquoi pas les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle ! Ron… Je suis foutu!

- Arrête Harry! Hermione à dépasser les limites. Elle est complètement disjonctée ! Elle nous à briser le cœur à nous deux en plus…Elle est vraiment la pire des…

- Non! Arrête ... on doit tout faire pour la remettre sur le bon chemin!

- Tu as raison… vient

Ron et Harry sortir de la bibliothèque et montèrent après avoir visiter quelque pièce fréquenter par les Serpentard pour trouver hermione. Mais vu qu'ils ne la trouvaient pas il se dirigèrent vers leurs salle commune. Enfin arriver George et Fred était assit sur un divan et dès qu'il virent Harry il se levèrent brusquement pour aller très embarrasser les voir et leurs dire :

- Euhm… Harry ? Tu sais se qui est arriver est pas si grave… dit Fred

- Ah je sais se que Zabini à dit dans la Grande salle était…

- Non pas sa coupa George.

- Se qui vient juste de se passer…. Reprit Fred

- Dans le dortoir! Reprit George

- Quoi? Qu'est qui se passe dans le dortoir ?

- Disons que… Dit Fred embarrasser

- Ton lit et tes trucs

- On été… euhm

- Bon va voir par toi-même.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Harry fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux Il vit la chambre normal. Aucun bruit, silencieuse comme un cimetière. Tout était normal... Jusqu'à se qu'il arrive à son lit. Le bois du lit baldaquin était recouvert d'une couverture verte et écrit en graphiti : Potter est notre roi. Les draps et le matelas du lit étaient déchiquetés. Et rien ne restait. Les meubles était égratignée et tous peinturé avec la même peinture que les draps. Tout ses vêtement était éparpillé sur le sol et tout ses livres aussi sur le sol. Hedwige était perché en haut en regardant autour pour chercher une autre personne pour tout saquager. Harry s'accrocha sur Ron pour ne pas tomber. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et une fine larme se mit couler. Il était vraiment enrager. Il murmura fulminant :

- La… elle est vraiment aller trop loin!

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux… Ses Hermione qui a fait sa ? dit Ron en se tournant vers Fred et George qui venait e rentrée dans la pièce.

- Oui... on la vu entrer et... un énorme bruit dans le dortoir. Et la on est rentrée mais elle s'était volatilisé.

- Elle va le payer je vous le garantit… murmura Harry en fixant les frère.

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? dit Ron en imaginant le pire.

Harry se leva debout et dit :

- Je vais… j'en sais rien en fait. Je suis trop en colère… Je vais aller faire un tour dehors…

Il se leva rapidement et s'en alla dehors après avoir prit son sac et son manteau. Il se dirigea vers les couloirs sans laisser un seul regard au autre. Il prit sa baguette avec lui et peu de temps après les jumeau et Ron sortir du dortoir. Et non loin deux… Deux personnes se tamisaient dans l'ombre de la commode de Seamus qui était non loin du lit de Harry. Hermione et Drago était là et riait du cou qu'il venait de faire. Ils sortir et adirèrent leurs travail. Hermione se mordit la lèvres et passa sa main sur le draps et dit :

- J'aime bien ta chanson sur Weasley… elle est jolie!

- Oui j'avoue être fier de cette chanson… Tu aurais du la chanter avec moi l'année dernière.

- Mais j'étais encore une sale petite idiote l'année dernière. Toujours avec le binoclards et le rouquin… Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt!

- Et comment ? Pendant que tu étais à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier ?

- Ou quand toi tu était la avec tes idiot de petit gorille obèse?

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et avec un regard assez en colère il dit :

- Hey ! N'insulte pas Crabbe et Goyle !

Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin et Drago dit :

- Tu m'as eu… tes assez bonne dans ton rôle de bad Hermione?

- Oui sa me tien à cœur.

- Tu va bientôt me dépasser fait attention !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit ses bras autour de ses hanches.

- Oh! Mais non ses déjà fait!

- Hey ma jolie sa te dirait d'aller te balader se soir? Que toi et moi… la nuit… et la lune ?

Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir avec un fracas et on vit Macgonagall rentré suivit de Harry et Ron. Hermione regarda son professeur stupéfaite et dit :

- Euh… Oui?

- Mademoiselle Granger… Messieurs Malefoy.

Malefoy se tourna devant la directrice des Gryffondor et dit :

- Vous voyer que vous nous déranger la ?

- J'en suis consciente Messieurs Malefoy. Mais vous devriez aller voir Professeurs Rogue. Il va s'occuper de vous.

- Et Hermione ? Elle est dans Gryffondor?

- Non. Elle à été remit au main des Serpentard.

Ron perdu dit :

- On peux demander sa comme sa ? Un changement de maison?

- Non bien sur. Mais on peux remettre le choixpeau sur la tête de quelqu'un et si le verdi que du choixpeau est différent... On peut opéré au changement.

Drago et Hermione se lâchèrent pour sortir de la pièce en regardant Harry et Ron. Il se rendirent au bureau de Rogue et une foi dedans Rogue leurs dit :

- Bon coup! C'était très jolie le cou du lit et tout le reste!

- C'est une idée d'Hermione! Dit Drago en regardant Hermione

Hermione dit dans la brume :

- Vous ne nous punissez pas ?

- Ah quoi bon ? Hey je doit dire que vous êtes très intelligentes pour les mauvais coup.

- Euh… merci?

Elle s'assit à la suite de Drago. Elle mit ses pieds sur la petite table devant eux. Rogue eu un léger sourire et dit :

- Bon pour l'instant vous devez un peu arrêter les gros mauvais coup. On doit croire que je vous est punit.

- Comme d'habitude !

Hermione se tourna vers Drago le regardant furieuse et dit :

- Ses sa qui se passe à chaque foi que tu nous faisait un mauvais coup ?

- À chaque fois !

Elle remua la tête avec approbation et dit :

- Génial! J'aurais du naître mauvaise…

Dit elle en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du siège ou elle était assit et dit en regardant Rogue :

- Faire des mauvais coup ses mon truc…

- Et le vert vous va très bien ! dit Rogue en lui souriant

- Le premier compliments... et le sourire que vous me faite ! Je le garde en souvenir.

Rogue rit un peu avant de dire;

- Vous étier Gryffondor. Alors se n'était plus la même chose.

- Oui je comprends.

Drago regarda sa montre et dit :

- Nous pouvons y aller Professeur ?

- Oui bien sur … Bonne fin de journée… Il est déjà 10 heures.

Drago se leva précipitamment en entendent l'heures Et suivit de Hermione il fi un léger signe de tête au professeur et ils sortir du bureau. Drago emmena Hermione dans sa chambre et se changea. Ils discutèrent un peu et quand il regarda encore sa montre, il était 11h.

- Tu es toujours partante pour notre balade ?

Hermione se leva et pensa :

_Peux être qu'il va dire qu'il t'aime… Comme toi… Oui! Il va te faire une déclaration d'amour ma grande!Parce que… toi aussi tu l'aime. Il est peut-être méchant... Mais tu l'es devenu aussi. Il est si… gentil avec toi. Il a changé. Non il n'a pas changer il te regarde juste d'une façon différente. Il est si sexy… si beau… Wow… Vraiment sublime._

Drago la regarda bizarrement avant de lui dire :

- Alors ?

Hermione secoua la tête et dit :

- Oui bien sur!

- Super alors vient j'ai un patronus qui va nous y emmener…

Drago ammena Hermione vers un livre de sa bibliothèque. Il regarda dans sa chambre pour voir si il n'avait rien oublier et vit sa baguette. Il voulu la prendre mais la laissa là. Il prit la main de Hermione et Toucha le livre…

Finniii


End file.
